Her New Pride
by Aconitum vulparia64
Summary: Kyra is a Bakeneko (Basically a large supernatural cat) in search of a new Pride after Sarrum killed hers. This is a story of how she came to call Camelot her home and it's Knights her Pride. Gwen&Arthur, Merlin&Morgana, Leon&OC (not Kyra, she's a cat). From the p.o.v of Kyra who is a cat, a large intelligent cat, but still a cat. She's not meant to sound human.
1. First Meeting

Okay, so in this story Morgana never turned evil so Uther's spirit was never broken.

This also means that the Knights of the Round Table were knighted while Uther was still in his right mind and alive, he wasn't very happy about it but doesn't do anything stupid like exile or kill any of them.

Lancelot is still alive and no longer in love with Gwen.

Morgause is the main baddie (The Darkest Hour never happened) and she has done most of the evil stuff Morgana was supposed to have done.

I think that's about it... Happy reading :D

Please review

Bored.

Lonely.

I was the only one left after Enemy-King-Evil-Sarrum killed the rest of my Pride.

I tried to find a new Pride but I've never seen or smelt another of my kind.

There were a few times I tried to join a human Pride, but they were afraid and tried to kill me.

Even hunting the Enemy-Monster-Bad-Serket's was no longer fun.

I sighed and began to lick my paws which still had some blood from the Food-Boring-Easy-Deer I'd caught earlier.

Humans shouting. Heavy footfalls. Too close.

I abandoned my grooming and darted into the nearest bush in time to see three human males covered in red and metal run into my clearing.

"He can't have gone this far with his leg wounded; we'll need to double back."

"Perhaps the others have found him."

"Yeah, or maybe the Serket's got him."

"Gwaine!"

"What? These woods are crawling with the bastards and he's hurt."

"We'll find him. We have to."

The humans turned and ran back the way they came.

They'd lost someone?

Someone important.

Maybe if I helped them find their missing friend they would accept me into their pride.

Even if they didn't it was something to do.

I followed the humans and began the search for the injured human.

A while later I picked up a blood trail.

Following it I found a ring of Enemy-Monster-Bad-Serket's around a wounded human wearing red and metal like the others.

This must be who they were searching for.

He waved his metal stick to try and keep them back but they were still advancing.

I sat back on my back legs and sprang on top of one, grabbing its Danger-Painful-Sharp-Tail in my jaws and ripping it off.

I sunk my teeth into its head and it died, the other Enemy-Monster-Bad-Serket's moved back and snapped their Danger-Strong-Sore-Front Paws at me.

I'd been in these woods for many nights now and most of them knew I was not easy prey.

I hissed and crouched, ready to strike again but they scuttled backward and disappeared into the trees.

I turned to the human who was pointing his metal stick at me. I could smell his fear.

I lowered my head and flattened my ears to the side to tell him I wouldn't hurt him but he didn't do anything.

Stupid human; he didn't even understand the most basic gesture.

I put one paw forward but the human moved the metal stick closer to me.

I'd had enough.

Before he had the chance to react I sprang forwards and knocked his stick out of his hand with my paw.

The human fell backwards and closed his eyes, waiting.

He still thought I was trying to hurt him.

He'd never accept me into his pride if he was afraid of me.

Fear makes humans even more stupid than they already are.

I nudged his face with my nose and he looked at me confused.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with."

It was worse than talking to a cub, he just didn't understand anything.

I rubbed my face against his chest lightly and licked his face.

He was still confused but no longer smelt of fear.

At least I was making some progress.

He hesitantly touched the side of my face so I leant into his palm to encourage him.

It took a while but eventually he progressed to stroking my ears and I purred.

I was happy for the first time since I lost the Pride, but if I didn't get this human back to his pride soon the wound on his leg would kill him.

I stood up he looked worried that I was leaving so I rubbed my face against his affectionately, promising I wouldn't be gone long.

I then bounced off into the wood to get a suitable stick to help him walk.

"Hey, wait. Come back!" he shouted after me.

He really was stupid.

It didn't take me long to find the perfect stick and take it back to him.

When I got there he was trying to stand and probably hurting his leg even more.

I gave him the stick and he looked relieved but worried at the same time.

"You're no ordinary cat are you?"

I snorted and rubbed my head against his leg.

Of course I was no ordinary cat.

I was beautiful, my fur was sleek and black, my eyes were bright gold and my teeth and claws were sharp.

I was also at least six times the size of the 'ordinary' cats he was talking about.

I was magnificent.

I nuzzled the side of his leg again before running into the forest again to try and pick up the scents of his Pride.

Luckily they weren't far away and we walked up to them just as the sun was setting and they were settling down for the night.

I smelt them long before my human did, so not only were humans stupid but they had dulled senses as well.

How they survived I would never know.

"Arthur!"

The runt of the Pride shouted and the rest turned to see him limping over to them.

"Typical, I'm injured in the forest and you lot are resting your feet. Why I keep you around I have no idea."

My human grumbled but I could sense his joy and relief that he'd found his Pride.

Then they noticed me.

"Arthur, get back!"

They all drew their swords and Arthur looked around confused, then realised that they'd seen me.

"It's alright, she's friendly."

The rest of his Pride looked at him like he's grown an extra head.

"She saved me from the Serket's and helped me to find you."

I walked forward, my head down and my ears flattened to the side, maybe not all of them were as stupid as my human.

They wearily lowered their swords as the two of us walked closer to the group.

The one I thought to be the runt quickly tended to my humans leg and I realised he was not the runt.

Now I was closer I could smell the magic leaking out of him.

Powerful magic.

Old magic.

_Emrys_ my mind supplied.

Yes, this was Emrys.

Magic incarnate.

But he didn't seem very dangerous.

I imagined many of his foes underestimated him because of his appearance and died because of it.

He was smart.

And he was obviously very close to my human.

I liked him.

My human winced with pain and I quietly hissed at Emrys to be more careful and nuzzled my human protectively.

He was Magic, why did he resort to such human methods?

Several of the Pride laughed behind me.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer, Arthur."

"Shut up Gwaine."

My human, apparently called Arthur replied.

The rest of the Pride chuckled.

Later when the Pride was going to bed Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur wouldn't allow me to sleep close to him.

I tried twice to curl up beside him but he kept muttering to himself and moving away again, much to the rest of the Pride's amusement.

After the second time I hissed at him and walked over to Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys to sleep by him.

The rest of the Pride found this very funny.

"Looks like you're in the dog-house mate!" Shouted Friend-Knight-Fun-Gwaine. He was always first to make a joke, especially at Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur's expense.

"You've been replaced!" This was said by Friend-Knight-Elyan. I didn't really know much about him yet although he seemed the least accepting of me out of the Pride and tensed whenever I got too close to him.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, Gwaine you're on first watch."

Gwaine grumbled something about Princesses' and I purred, Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys was stroking my head and the rest of the Pride was happy.

Perhaps I had finally found a new pride.


	2. Camelot

**Please review, even if you only say 'I like it' or 'I don't like it' (although I'd prefer you to tell me why but it's better than nothing).**

**Please please please!**

**And now back to the story :D**

Just before the sun rises I slip into the forest to fetch food.

The night before the Pride were complaining that the traps they'd set didn't have any rabbits in them and they were hungry.

Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys said he'd get food in the morning but I wanted to go instead.

It didn't take long for me to catch three Food-Boring-Easy-Rabbits and I was back with the Pride before most of them had woken up.

Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys was awake and apparently looking for something edible in a bag when I returned.

He looked relieved when I dropped the Food-Easy-Boring-Rabbits at his feet.

"You are brilliant, really. The Knights are bad enough when they're well fed, but when they're hungry they're bloody nightmares!"

He rubbed my ears and I rubbed against his legs.

"Still haven't got a clue what you are. I'm pretty surprised none of the others have figured out that you're a magical creature, no normal cat looks like you do."

I cocked my head, I thought Magic Incarnate would know everything.

I tried projecting my thoughts into his mind, it often worked with other creatures of the Old Religion and I was curious if he'd be able to understand.

_I am a Bakeneko. _

Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys tripped over his feet.

"You can talk?!"

I snorted. Perhaps he was not as smart as I thought he was.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

_Because I had no need to._

_Because I can only communicate with other creatures of the Old Religion_

"Right… So why are you here? Why did you save Arthur?"

Anger filled my eyes and Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys took a step back.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you._

_Enemy-King-Evil-Sarrum killed the rest of my Pride._

_Even the cubs._

_I was the only survivor._

_I heard the others in your Pride talking about a lost friend and decided to help._

_I Need a new Pride and I thought that if I helped you, you'd be less likely to run away like the other humans did._

"I'm sorry about your Pride, but I'm not sure how suitable Camelot would be for you. Magic is outlawed and if you were even slightly suspected of being a creature of magic you'd be killed."

I cocked my head.

_Then why do you live there? _

"Because it's my destiny to protect Arthur, I have to take the risk."

_Perhaps my destiny also lies in Camelot._

"Well… it's your choice and I will help you in any way I can. What's your name?"

_Friend-Sister-Kind-Kyra._

Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys blinked, startled.

"That's a bit of a mouthful."

_It is how my kind are named. _

_The first is what you are, the second is what you are to others, the third is a word that describes you and the fourth is your name._

_I am Friend-Sister-Kind-Kyra._

_You are Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys._

_Arthur is Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur._

"Who're you talking to Merlin?"

Arthur was still groggy with sleep and looked like a cub.

I wanted to go over to him but I was ignoring him after last night.

"I was talking to Kyra."

"Kyra." Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur's voice was not amused.

Apparently he did not enjoy mornings.

"Yep, she told me her name and said that you were the biggest prat she's ever met."

"_Mer_lin."

The rest of the Pride sniggered and I had to stop myself from doing the same.

I wouldn't respond to anything he did until he apologised.

"Hurry up with breakfast, I'm starving."

Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur grumbled and strode over to Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys and grabbed the bowl that was held out to him.

Absentmindedly he reached down and petted my head.

I hissed and walked a few feet away with my back to him.

The rest of the Pride were almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I think she might be pissed you wouldn't sleep with her, princess."

Friend-Knight-Fun-Gwaine sounded as though he was struggling to breathe through his laughter.

This only caused the Pride to laugh harder.

"Oh for… I'm sorry alright! Next time you can sleep in my bed!"

He was almost shouting and sounded pretty exasperated.

I trotted over and nuzzled the side of his leg.

Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

After the laughter had died down Friend-Knight-Loyal-Leon spoke.

"Are you sure it's wise to take her back to Camelot Sire? She is after all a very large and potentially dangerous cat."

I trotted over to him and wound myself around his legs, nuzzling his hand.

"You'd better be careful Leon, that very large and potentially dangerous cat looks like she's going to attack." Friend-Knight-Fun-Gwaine was on my side

"Yeah, look at her – she's vicious." Friend-Knight-Kind-Lancelot was on my side as well.

"Leon does have a point though." Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur spoke and I wined.

"I think she'll just follow us back even if we try to leave her behind."

I trotted over to Friend-Knight-Quiet-Percival and nuzzled his hand to tell him he was right.

He smiled and stroked my head.

"We bring her with us."

Arthur nodded to the rest of the Pride, My Pride.

It took less than half the day to reach Camelot.

Along the way I stopped to catch a few rabbits before running to catch up with my pride.

Once we reached the gates Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur told me to stay by his side.

Camelot was like nothing I'd ever seen.

It was filled with humans and there were so many sounds and smells that I found it hard to decipher most of them.

People were everywhere and I felt the familiar scent of fear as I walked past.

I stepped closer to Arthur who rested his hand on my head.

"They'll get used to you, don't worry about it."

Friend-Merlin-Magic-Emrys said quietly and I nuzzled the palm of his hand in gratitude.

"Arthur! What on Earth is that?"

A female human spoke.

She smelt like Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur, his sister?

"That is called a cat Morgana."

Arthur spoke slowly as if talking to a cub.

Probably his sister.

"But it's huge! Isn't it dangerous?"

Friend?-Sister-Morgana's scent held almost nothing but fear.

"Yes Morgana, I decided to bring a huge blood-thirsty monster into Camelot."

She was still staring at me worriedly so I put my head down and flattened my ears sideward before shuffling forwards slowly.

She knelt to the floor and cocked her head to the side.

Finally someone who isn't completely incompetent.

I stopped just in front of her and lay on the floor, looking up at her.

She held her hand out and I smelt magic.

A witch.

A powerful witch.

But not aware of her full potential.

She rested her hand on the top of my head and I got off the floor slowly, leaning into her hand.

I sat in front of her so that our heads were on the same level and she smiled.

"You're beautiful."

I liked her.

I rubbed my face against hers and she laughed, stroking the fur on my back.

"Looks like she likes you more than she does the princess."

Friend-Knight-Fun-Gwaine spoke and the Pride laughed.

"Oh my gosh!"

Another human female walked round the corner and looked horrified by the sight of me.

"It's alright Gwen, she's perfectly friendly."

She must be Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur's mate.

He stood straighter and his scent changed slightly when he saw her.

"She saved my life when I…-"

Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur began but was interrupted when another man strode around the corner.

He smelt like Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur and Friend-Sister-Kind-Morgana.

Their father.

"What on Earth is going on here."

He was glaring at me.

I ducked my head and flattened my ears to the side.

"It's fine Father, she's quite tame."

"So you found a seemingly tame beast in the woods and thought it would be a good idea to bring it to Camelot."

"Does she look like a beast to you? Besides she saved my life in the yesterday and hasn't left me alone since."

"And how exactly did a cat save your life?"

"I was separated from the Knights by bandits and my leg was injured, I was about to be killed by Serket's when she appeared and scared them off."

Their father still looked unimpressed so I made a soft cub-like sound and walked over with my head down.

When he did nothing I nudged his hand and looked up again.

He frowned and reached to scratch my head.

I purred and nuzzled into his leg.

He smiled softly.

"Very well."

He abruptly stopped and walked away leaving me by myself.

My Pride looked at me incredulously.

"Now why can't I manipulate Uther like that?"

Friend-Knight-Fun-Gwaine sounded dismayed but was smiling and Friend-Sister-Kind-Morgana laughed.

"Because you're not cute enough Gwaine."

He looked shocked before frowning.

"Actually I think I'd prefer if the king didn't find me cute to be honest."

Most of my Pride laughed while Friend-Prince-Strong-Arthur just looked disgusted.


End file.
